Steel fence posts are types of fence posts or pickets that are easy to place into the ground, and include t-posts, y-posts, star posts, and so on. The posts include studs or nubs that extend along the spine of the posts and facilitate the attachment of mesh or barbed wire to the posts, such as when the posts are utilized to fence in an area or location or provide a boundary along a periphery of a location.